


You are the Stroke of my Wings

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Friendship, Humor, M/M, OT3, Sports, Swimming, attempt at swimming au, pranks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: Seokmin and Minghao help Mingyu feel less burden for being the representative of their school at an annual swimming competition.Alternate summary (for humor): “If you remember the day of Christmas when you didn’t receive anything from your secret santa… Well, that was me. That is why I think this would a great belated gift for you.”





	You are the Stroke of my Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> this is my first attempt at sport au though it's entirely not it, and i know it's quite short but i hope you'll like what i wrote for you ♡

Seokmin and Minghao are in their dorm, doing some assignments in front of their TV. They are lying on their stomachs as the screen recaps the group swimming competition of their match one week ago, in which their group came first in their matches of the medley relay. Minghao, who didn’t touch his opened powerpoint slides on his laptop for the past 30 minutes, awes at the match again as he pushes Seokmin’s shoulder as if he’s tapping it, making Seokmin unintentionally mark a smeared line on his written work. 

“Look at our time, man! We beat the best team in the state!” Minghao cheers, not noticing Seokmin sighing and erasing the mark on his worksheet, but he smiles at his friend, who always like to praise himself and their team no matter if they lose or not, and gives him a response of “You’re right, man!” 

“Now, our school is ranked first! I can’t believe we did that!” Minghao has the biggest grin on that evening. He is typically playful, but in a mean way, but when it comes to his passion, he becomes the person with the most positive vibes. Seokmin has that too, but there are times when he becomes too serious, like now. He has a worried look on his face, almost as if he’s going to whine to Minghao about their assignments, because once they are done with them, they can play all they want (besides having to maintain their classes with As. Seokmin’s scared of not getting that or else they will have to focus on their school work and not be part of the team until they get their grades up). 

“Hey, Minghao. Don’t you have to get that powerpoint done?” 

“No, we have all week to do them so I’m taking my time.” Minghao’s right, but Seokmin is still a little worried inside. Just then, the reporter of the TV mentions about their swimming team’s representative for the annual Big 20 Competition, in which individuals compete for a trophy that will make their school be recognized for, which turns out to be Mingyu, their other roommate. The mention of him gives Minghao an idea, a really brilliant idea. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Minghao asks Seokmin, who nods with a pout. A smirk appears on Minghao’s face, “It looks like I have to make a phone call.” 

“What? You’re ordering pizza?” Seokmin asks with a surprising look on his face, following Minghao who stood up, then is given a shush from the finger that sticks to Minghao’s perky lips. 

When Minghao is ends the call, he laughs with Seokmin. “Oh, he’s going to hate us.” 

“You bet!” They both know Mingyu is only going to work at his pizza workplace for another week since he’s going back to his hometown for the small winter break and that next semester, he’ll be busy considering that he’s a candidate to be part of their country’s swimming team for the Olympics. Taking advantage of Mingyu’s appearance at their dorm who can’t come inside as a roommate won’t hurt anyone, right? Minghao slides his phone into the pocket of his jersey pants and leans at Seokmin to whisper, “Let’s clean our stuff and pretend we didn’t know he’s the deliverer tonight.” 

It’s all fun and thrilling until the door bell rings. Mingyu, who is holding onto the high-temperature bag of pizzas, sighs in front of the door of his shared dorm. The moment he realized when he stopped in front of their dorm hall building one minute ago, he wouldn’t have thought it would be his roommates playing tricks again on him. He can’t believe that they would do this as he shakes his head at the thought of it again. It’s like the 10th time that semester and he can’t stand it anymore. 

“Pizza delivery!” He rings the door bell again, knowing that the two are just fooling around to keep him waiting. “Don’t make me use my keys!”   
When the door finally opens, Minghao can only laughs as reaches for the pizza. “Ey, thanks man!" 

“You guys ordered on purpose, huh?” Mingyu asks Seokmin, who is taking out his wallet to pay him after Minghao quickly walked away from the door with the pizza in his hands.   
“It’s not my idea.” Seokmin shrugs before attempting to hold in his laugh and handing Mingyu the cash. That line sounds suspicious to Mingyu, so he squints his eyes at him. Seokmin’s eyebrows furrow and his head moves back in judgement. “What?” 

“Last time, it was Minghao so it must be you this time.” 

“I have a confession to make.” Seokmin raises his hand at him in defense. He wonders if Mingyu would believe him at all to what he’s going to say, but since he has already brought it up, he might as well spill the beans, even if he won’t believe him. “It’s been Minghao’s idea all this time. Since the beginning. I never make the call. I’m too scared.” 

Mingyu laughs almost sarcastically in agreement because it’s true, just like when Seokmin couldn’t make an appointment to see his doctor when he didn’t get better from his cold for over three days. Mingyu had to call for him. “I acknowledge that.” 

“So you believe me? I knew you would, yay!” Seokmin cheers happily, clapping his hands together rapidly. Mingyu smiles, which is reflected from Seokmin’s face, when he receives a text from his co-worker to make another delivery. He checks it before looking back at Seokmin, “Looks like I gotta go. It’s a Friday night, ya know?” 

“Our Mingyu is working so hard on his last week of work. I’m so proud.” Seokmin pats Mingyu’s head like a little child doing something that a parent would be proud of. 

“Ah, stop that.” Mingyu sounds annoyed but he is actually very pleased. He quickly looks behind Seokmin, following his laugh, to see Minghao gobbling down the pizza then he cheers at the TV screen. “Enjoy the food. I’ll be back in about two hours.” 

“Okay, drive safe, son!” Seokmin waves at him then Mingyu does the same but with a tired look on his face before walking away. 

 

By the time Mingyu is off his shift and reaches the dorm later again, he realizes he doesn’t have his keys with him. He almost swears when he remembers he didn’t pick it up when he left the dorm for work. He knocks on the door, hoping Seokmin or Minghao would open but it doesn’t seem like it, so he quickly sends a text to their group chat to find out they have gone to the pool to burn their food. He sighs, thinking that their dorm would be the last stop for the day. He guesses not as he heads to their school’s pool with those heavy steps of his that can never be as light as he wants, it seems. 

“Mingyu forgot his keys so now he’s coming here.” Seokmin laughs, already in his swimming suit, after receiving Mingyu’s text before he replies.   
“Again?” Minghao laughs along and takes off his shirt to prepare for a swim. 

They both are stretching in front of their school’s pool with the only source of light coming from the windows on the ceiling, creating a glittery atmosphere under the bright moon. Seokmin is stretching his arms when Minghao notices a few dinosaur tattoos on his shoulder blade. 

“Are those real tattoos on your back?” Minghao asks in shock as he starts to touch it in curiosity. 

“They’re temporary tattoos I got from my baby cousin who adores dinosaurs so much. Aren’t they cute?” Seokmin blushes, looking behind him as he tries to touch them too. 

“Coach’s gonna kill us if you dirty up the pool with those.” Minghao looks at them closely with an attempt to peel them off. 

“If that happens, then I’ll clean it up. He probably wouldn’t even notice it.” Seokmin laughs without a fear in his mind. 

“I bet.” Minghao smirks before he goes back to stretching beside him. Seokmin sighs, then smiles at the thought of Mingyu. 

“On a second thought, I wonder if Mingyu is here yet.” Seokmin says. 

At that moment, they both hear the door at the far end being opened. They both look back to see Mingyu walking in. His face looks like he has been fighting a cold in the past few hours and his ears are red, but he smiles at him in his black outfit, his eyes sparkle under the hood of his cap that casts a shadow over them. He really looks like a thug, Minghao thinks. He wouldn’t say it out loud so he just holds in his laugh. 

“Hey, why are you guys here?” Mingyu asks the first thing he gets to them. 

“We’re here to burn the pizzas we ate two hours ago.” Seokmin says in a higher pitch, trying to sound cute as he shakes his hips toward Mingyu with his hands on his stomach. 

“Well, you both can go ahead. I can just watch from here since I didn’t bring my suit and the only way for me to get back into the dorm is by using your keys.” Mingyu shrugs. 

“Hey, we’re not only here for that.” Minghao pats his shoulder twice and shines a big smile at him. “We’re also here to refresh your mind, so you can release that pressure on your shoulder.” 

“You both knew?” Mingyu feels touched as his face roses up at them. Somehow, his body was tensed all day at morning practice that day. Having his entire body in water is a source of relieve but the water that morning felt too thick to him to the point that their coach became disappointed in him. He didn’t know what to do since he needed to take his shift at the pizza place right after, which is why coming back to the dorms was the first thing in his mind right after work. He thought all he needed was rest, but at this moment while listening to Minghao, he has already started to feel relieved. 

“Of course, our precious Mingyu. It’s all over your face.” Seokmin frowns as Minghao walks over to his bag, which is sitting on the bench 5 feet from the pool, to take out a small box that is wrapped in a red Christmas-themed gift wrap with mini santas with Minghao’s glitter pasted all over them. 

“This is for you.” Minghao hands Mingyu the gift, to which his eyes beam at it like the moonlight reflecting against the waters of the pool. He takes it softly, with no eager to open it as Minghao continues. “If you remember the day of Christmas when you didn’t receive anything from your secret santa… Well, that was me. That is why I think this would a great belated gift for you.” 

“Can I open it now?” Mingyu asks in excitement. For a moment of this day, he finally felt grateful that someone is willing to make him happy when he couldn’t do it himself the entire day. Minghao nods as he and Seokmin watches him in excitement. “And another reason why I got you that gift is for you to make us feel less burden.” 

When Mingyu sees that the ‘thing’ what was wrapped inside is a shaver, his face looks at it in disbelief. Minghao smiles, “It’s a shaver!” 

“That’s too much, man!” Mingyu whines with both of his arms hanging dead at his side. 

“Okay, maybe the second reason was too mean, but you know, I’m always kidding!” Minghao laughs, trying to put the tensed mood up, but both Mingyu and Seokmin frowns at him, which makes Minghao feel bad. His nervous face starts to feel hot and it’s hard to say anything because he felt that any words or jokes coming out of his mouth might hurt his friends. He stutters a whisper, “I-I’m sorry.” 

All of a sudden, Mingyu laughs, the first one since he woke up for the day. He has never felt this great since practice that morning. Seokmin laughs along and watches Mingyu push Minghao into the pool. “I’m also kidding, Minghao!” 

“We haven’t seen that face in such a long time.” Seokmin comments to Mingyu as they both enjoy the view in front of them. Minghao never shows his nervous face when it’s the three of them together. He’s typically a playful person with witty jokes and disses that can go too far, but when it becomes tense like just now, he loses his train of thought. He’s also great at going with the flow, which is why he is calling Seokmin to help him from getting drowned when he’s really not. 

“I’m here to save you Minghao!” Seokmin calls out with a big smile on his face before jumping into the pool, making a big splash towards Minghao, who covers his face with his arm and with his eyes half-closed. Mingyu’s face twinkles happily at the scene until Seokmin comes back up and sees him watching. “Hey, you have to touch the water too!”   
“I don’t have my suit on.” Mingyu rejects. 

“Who cares? Just come!” Minghao tags along, swinging his arm as a demand. 

“Oh, whatever.” Mingyu takes off his jacket and pants, revealing his swimming suit that was hidden under then he jumps into the pool, shocking his two friends as he makes a pleasurable squeal. 

“What the heck! You have your suit on!” Minghao execrates when Mingyu gets up to the surface. 

“This liar!” Seokmin starts to wave some water toward Mingyu with his arms like the way he feels about him lying. Minghao joins him as Mingyu pleads them to stop even though he can’t stop laughing. He does the same back at the two as their laughs echo in the room. 

After enough play time and a few relays against each other, they are leaning against the edge of the pool with their elbows hanging their bodies on the water as they admire the moon in the night sky. Mingyu finds himself closing his eyes with his lips curving as he thinks about his big match tomorrow. He has felt the burden all week as the representative of their school to go compete despite knowing that he is the fastest swimmer in his team. He has reasoned that he might not be a suitable candidate, but his entire team acknowledged his skills, even his two best friends at his side right now. He imagines tomorrow without making a mistake and sees them cheering the loudest in the room like they would at every match they go watch. 

“Mingyu, don’t fall asleep!” Seokmin cries out then Mingyu opens his eyes. 

“I’m not!” He cries back and splashes water at him when Seokmin giggles at him. 

“You’re lying again. Your mom wouldn’t like that.” Seokmin fakes a frown which turns into a grin with his eyes curving like two crescent moons. 

“Why you always gotta mention my mom?” Mingyu frowns. 

“Because she’s your strength when you’re stressed.” Minghao smiles at the moon then at Mingyu. “Even though she’s an angel right now, I’m sure she’s still watching you proudly like she always does.” 

“I can bet that she’ll be watching you from the stand with us tomorrow, cheering so loudly.” Seokmin and Mingyu’s eyes meet then they look at the moon with Minghao following along, as if Mingyu’s mother is meeting their eyes too. 

“You’re right. I’ll have to do my best tomorrow, like I always have.” Mingyu smiles with teary eyes at the thought of his mother. 

As they all enjoy the sounds of the water and their soft breathings, Mingyu suddenly breaks the silence with a yawn and a long stretch in the air, “You know, the pool is second to my mom.” 

“I see, we’re both below the pool.” Seokmin jokes, showing his half smile at him. 

“I mean, you both are second with the pool.” Mingyu puts his hand up in defense as he changes his words, not meaning to make them third. 

“I’m okay with that.” Minghao laughs as he gets up from the pool to sit behind Mingyu. 

“I’m not.” Seokmin protests but the two ignores him as he frowns in defeat. 

“Mingyu, my friend, let me help you feel relaxed for tomorrow.” Minghao starts to massage Mingyu on the shoulders with all of his strength. 

Mingyu winces a little in pain, “Thanks, man.” 

“Me too, Minghao.” Seokmin points at his back with a pleading pout. 

“One person a day only with these magic hands. You gotta wait until tomorrow.” Minghao shakes his head at him with a smile in which his fastening lips are almost invisible. 

“Okay, fine.” Seokmin crosses his arms then he turns his attention to Mingyu, giving him the sweetest voice ever. “Hey, I bet you haven’t eaten all day. I can fix you a “fighting” meal when we get back to our dorm.” 

“That would be very great.” Mingyu’s eyes has been closed to enjoy the massage therapy he’s getting for free as he moans in greatness. His eyes suddenly open then he looks at the two, who are confused about his action. “What time is it right now?” 

“Why?” Minghao asks as he checks the time on his phone that was sitting behind him. “It’s only 12:05am.” 

“What?! I have to be at the competition location at 8am!” Mingyu gets up from the pool and starts to gather his stuff. “We gotta go now. I need to energy for tomorrow! Come on, let’s go!” 

Mingyu has already headed to the door when Seokmin and Minghao have only started to gather their things too. 

“Mingyu, what about the meal? You can’t go to sleep hungry!” Seokmin asks Mingyu in a panicked voice. 

“Whatever! Just fix me breakfast tomorrow! Just don’t make anything that’ll make me feel sick at the competition!” Mingyu leaves the two behind in the illuminated pool room. 

“Okay!” Seokmin cries back at Mingyu’s and the door’s echo as he and Minghao can hear Mingyu cursing through the hall. 

“Let’s go!” Minghao whispers loudly as he and Seokmin rush out with their wet steps trailing behind them, following Mingyu. 

The big day lingers in their minds as the captivating feeling will probably keep them up all night.


End file.
